Angel
by Slo Motion
Summary: Roxanne believes that Chandler is an angel. Maybe, just maybe, she may be right...


**"Angel"  
  
A Song Fiction By: x LoSt AnGeL x**  
  
_Disclaimer: I don't own 7th Heaven or the song "Angel". 7th Heaven is the property of The WB, Brenda Hampton, Aaron Spelling, ABC Family, and etc. The song "Angel" is sung by Madonna, so it belongs to her and the people who wrote it.  
  
A/N: I'm sorry if this is kind of lame. I really like this song and I felt like turning it into a song fiction. So, I just picked my favorite couple and wrote it. Also, the words to the song are in italics.  
  
Setting: The 7th season. This would be set sometime after the scene in the episode "High Anxiety" when Roxanne and Chandler were sitting alone in the church office._  
  
**(Done with all the notes, now on with the story...)  
**  
_-Why...-_  
  
Roxanne was driving home from the church. She had just been there to talk to her boyfriend, Chandler. She had to give some thanks and also an apology to him.  
  
But...for some weird reason she wished she'd never left the church. She felt as if she just wanted to sit there with Chandler, with no irruptions, forever.  
  
It was strange. Whenever Roxanne was around Chandler she felt as if she where on a cloud, floating in the sky.  
  
_-Am I standing on a cloud every time you're around?-_  
  
Another thing that was strange. Roxanne only seemed to be happy, truly happy, when Chandler was by her side.  
  
Like...if Roxanne was crying, Chandler was always there by her side. He always cheered her up. He always lifted her spirits.  
  
_-And my sadness disappears, every time you are near.-_  
  
Roxanne knew for sure that Chandler was the one and that she'd never let him get away.  
  
He was...an angel. He was Roxanne's her angel. The look in his eyes told her that he really and truly loved her.  
  
_-You must be an angel. I can see it in your eyes...-_  
  
Her and Chandler's relationship was always full of surprise. Mostly good surprise, and Roxanne loved it. She loved Chandler.  
  
_-Full of wonder and surprise. And just now I realize...-_  
  
Roxanne felt as if this was her first experience with love. Real love. Not puppy love. Not brother-sister love. Not "first-school-crush" love. But real love, the kind of love where you've found the one person you want to spend the rest of your life with. That kind of love...and it was amazing.  
  
_-Oooh, you're angel. Oooh, you're angel. Oooh, you're angel...-_  
  
The last two months of Roxanne's life had been the best. She'd met Chandler and fallen madly in love with him.  
  
Roxanne loved having someone who cared about her so much. Chandler had been there the whole time for her today. When her dad shot the same man who was accused of killing her mother years before. When her dad decided to retire from the police force. When Roxanne decided to resign from the police force, but decided not to...she was going to reclaim her badge first thing tomorrow. Chandler had been there for whole the whole time. No matter how worse things got, or even how badly she acted towards him.  
  
He was still there...an angel, her angel, sent from heaven in disguise.  
  
_-In disguise, I can see it in your eyes.-_  
  
Roxanne felt blessed to have Chandler in her life. Finally...someone who truly cared about her and wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. Commit himself to her.  
  
If Chandler were to be hidden in a crowd of a million people right now...Roxanne would only see his face. All the other faces would be just nothing but a passerby to Roxanne.  
  
_-Waking down a crowded avenue. Other faces some like nothing next to you.-_  
  
Roxanne could feel her heart beating, like a pounding drum. It was because she was in such deep thought of Chandler. Chandler...Roxanne's angel in a human disguise.  
  
_-And I can't hear the traffic rushing by. Just the pounding of my heart and that's why...-_  
  
Angels. Some people believed they were real. Others thought they were just a myth.  
  
Well Roxanne believed in angels, because she had one in her life. And his name was Chandler.  
  
_-You must be angel. I can see it in your eyes...-  
_  
Being in love was the most amazing, yet overwhelming feeling Roxanne had ever felt in her whole entire life.  
  
And, to make it even more feel good...she was in love with an angel.  
  
_-Full of wonder and surprise. And just now I realize...-_  
  
Roxanne wondered if her and Chandler would get married. Who knows, maybe he wasn't the one for her, as much as she thought he was.  
  
No...he had to be the one. No other guy had ever made her feel the way Chandler did.  
  
_-Oooh, you're angel. Oooh, you're an angel. Oooh, you're an angel. In disguise, I can see it in your eyes.-_  
  
It was love. True, real, amazing, breath-taking, honest, and forever-lasting love.  
  
The best kind of love there was to offer.  
  
_-Oooh, you're angel. Oooh, you're an angel. Oooh, you're an angel. In disguise, I can see it in your eyes.-_  
  
And Roxanne was enjoying every minute of it.  
  
_-You're an angel. You're an angel, baby. You're an angel. You must be an angel.-_  
  
Chandler was a dream come true for Roxanne. For once, it was her that had the perfect boyfriend. Her...not some other girl.  
  
_-Now I believe that dreams come true...-_  
  
Roxanne had been wishing for a guy like Chandler to come along her whole life. A guy she could call 'The One'. A guy who she could really love. A guy who cared for her. A guy who would protect her and be there for her no matter what. A guy who would watch over her like an angel. A guy like Chandler.  
  
_-Cause you came when I wished for you...-_  
  
Roxanne slowly pulled into her driveway of her and her home. Her dad had gone out to dinner by himself and wouldn't be back until later. She was alone...supposedly.  
  
_-This just can't be coincidence. The only way that this makes sense is that...-_  
  
Roxanne had gotten out of her car and was walking towards her house. But, a soft whisper caught her attention.  
  
_-Oooh, you're an angel. Oooh, you're an angel. Oooh, you're an angel...-  
_  
"Roxanne." A voice from behind Roxanne whispered.  
  
Roxanne turned around and faced the mysterious voice. She couldn't believe who was standing there.  
  
_-In disguise, I can see it in your eyes.-_  
  
"Chandler?" Roxanne said, surprised.  
  
Chandler just stood there.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Roxanne asked him.  
  
He gave no reply.  
  
_--Oooh, you're an angel. Oooh, you're an angel. Oooh, you're an angel...-_  
  
Chandler walked over towards Roxanne.  
  
"Yes, I'm here." He said softly before kissing her.  
  
Roxanne closed her eyes and enjoyed the kiss.  
  
_-In disguise, I can see it in your eyes.-  
_  
Roxanne all of a sudden didn't feel the ground below her feet. She felt as if she was floating. She was still kissing Chandler. Her eyes were still closed. She couldn't open them for some odd reason.  
  
_-You're an angel. You're an angel, baby. You're an angel. You must be an angel, baby.-  
_  
All of a sudden, the feeling of Chandler's lips faded away. Roxanne opened her eyes. She looked around. She was standing on a cloud; blue sky surrounded her.  
  
Roxanne closed her eyes again, trying to see if she was dreaming. She opened them up once again.  
  
This time she was on one huge cloud.  
  
Then, Chandler appeared. But he was dressed in all white had wings and a halo. He stood next to Roxanne.  
  
Then, Roxanne came to a realization: she was in Heaven.  
  
"I love you, Roxanne." Chandler whispered in her ear.  
  
"I love you too." Roxanne replied.  
  
"Then stay here with me, forever." Chandler told her.  
  
Roxanne came to another realization: Chandler really was a angel.  
  
Roxanne wasn't sure how of what to say at first, but she finally came to an answer.  
  
"I will." Roxanne said in response.  
  
Just then, Roxanne's outfit changed from a short-sleeved short, jeans, and sneakers into a long white dress, wings, and a halo.  
  
Chandler was really an angel. Roxanne was now one too. And they'd be together...forever.  
  
_-Clouds just disappear.-_  
  
**The End**  
  
_A/N: Ok I know; that was really soppy and fluffy. It's not one of my best. Oh well, review if you want.  
  
-Alexa_


End file.
